


Life, Before

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night phone calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life, Before

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 77: What?

"So."

"Hmm."

Justin presses the phone to his ear. "I didn't really call for any reason."

"Do you ever call for a reason?"

"I'm probably interrupting something."

"Just an orgy."

"Typical Saturday, then." Justin slouches further on the sofa and swipes at his eyes. "I just called to say… I miss you. I had a really shitty day and life basically sucks right now and..."

Silence.

"Brian?"

"I'm here."

"Oh."

He watches dust motes dance in the bars of sunlight on his tattered linoleum floor.

"Justin?"

"What?"

Silence. And silence.

"I love you," Brian breathes.

Silence.

"Okay?"

Justin smiles. "Okay."


End file.
